Your Number's Up
by akiddep
Summary: Reese gets bored and wants something to do. One-shot. Slash! PWP


Title: Your Numbers Up

Pairing: Reese and Finch

Rating M

Disclaimer: I do own the TV show person of interest or any of the characters.

Summary: Reese gets bored and wants something to do. One-shot. Slash! PWP

[-..+]

This was his favorite position. John Reese loved this position the most because it was the position that his partner, Harold Finch was the most comfortable. Finch had a limp on his right leg and sex together often placed them in interesting positions.

But Reese loved it when they kept it simple. He was sitting naked on Finch's computer chair balls deep inside his naked lover. Finch didn't have the strength to be lifting himself up from his legs alone. That was fine with Reese.

He held Finch's hips into himself so that he couldn't bounce away from him. Reese liked to be the only one working the two to their organisms. Reese thrusted his hips into Finch harder than he truly intended knocking Finch into his desk.

"You thrust any harder Mr. Reese and you might break my computer."

"Don't be over dramatic, Harold."

Reese continued to thrust upward into Finch. He kissed the back of the man's neck but Harold Finch was not relaxing. Finch kept trying to tap on the keyboard and focus on his own tasks instead of Reese. Reese was always a hugh distraction for Finch when he was in one of these moods.

John Reese was a man of many strengths but he was an attention whore when he was having sex with his partner. He pushed the chair away from the desk so Finch could stop trying to focus on something other than him.

"You're not paying attention to me, Harold."

"I really can't be catering to you every time you want some personal attention, John. We have a job to do. What about the greater good?"

"Just relax." Reese lends back into the chair and slowly opened his legs so Finch's legs, resting on his own would open wide too. This allowed him to penetrate his partner even deeper.

Finch silenced a moan as Reese looped his arm around Finch to take a hold of his hardened cock. Reese started a slow rhythmic motion of slowly moving his hips forwards then up and back down again. This gave him the perfect angle to brush against Finch's prostate while Harold fucked forward into his hand.

Harold Finch was a moaning mess in a matter of seconds. He tried to brace himself on to whatever he could find. Finch reached behind him to claw at Reese's hips and to grip the chair. When that wasn't enough he reached around him and scratched down Reese's shoulder.

Finch was no longer moaning, he was screaming. He was absolutely sure that Reese could not fuck him any better, but Reese surprised him when he quickly picked up the pace and thrusted quicker into him. Finch's whole body was contorted in pleasure and he blew his load all over his library while John Reese milked him for everything he was worth.

It took Finch a long while to compose himself; Reese gently lifted the sleepy man up and placed him on the chair to sit.

"Why do you always insist on this position, Mr. Reese, when you clearly get nothing out of it?" Finch asked about Reese's obvious hard cock.

"Because I love the way it drives you insane."

"Oh, how pleasant. Would you please come over here so I can take care of that for you?"

"I like your choose in words, Harold. Leave them on." Finch had taken off his glasses but put them back on at Reese's request.

"I really don't like cum on my glasses, Mr. Reese."

"It's not like you can't afford another pair, Finch." John slowly inserted his cock into Finch's open mouth. "Besides I like the glasses, they make you look like a naughty college professor." Reese slowly started to pull his cock out of Finch's mouth to thrust back into him. "Do I get an A professor?"

Reese continued to thrust into Finch's mouth until he was wet and on the edge of coming. He wanted to plan this just right. The moment he felt his balls tight he pulled out of Finch's mouth and took his manhood in his own hand. Reese cumshot all over Finch's face and his glasses.

"I love you this way." Reese said.

Reese used his fingers to wipe away the cum that was splattered over Finch's face. When Finch was cleaned up by Reese's standards, certainly not by Finch's standards, they heard a high tone alert. The computer found another number. Reese was dressed, ready, out the door, and in his car in 3 and a half minutes flat.

It took Finch a little longer to jump back into his clothes and check his computer. He picked up his phone and dialed Reese.

"Sorry Harold, I was hoping for a round two."

"Mr. Reese now would be the best time to focus on the task at hand."

"It's okay, we could always talk dirty while I masturbate during surveillance."

"REESE!"


End file.
